The CN Verse: Johnny Bravo
by GUGON
Summary: kicking off a shared universe of Cartoon Network characters we see what became of Johnny Bravo after the end of the show, older a struggling to run a diner until one day a woman from his past changes his life, for the better, but will soon discover that with change comes danger. Hope you enjoy and please review i really like to see what people think of it.
1. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Bravo or any of its characters in any way shape or form.

THE C.N. – VERSE

JOHNNY BRAVO

CHAPTER ONE

LIFE

Life was pretty good for Johnny, cruising around on his motorcycle, being the object of every woman's desire then at night returning home where a big breasted blond woman is waiting to worship the very ground he walks on, the air was fresher, the water was sweeter and everything was on the up and up. As he pulled into the driveway of his lavish mansion he could see his wife standing at the front door wearing practically nothing and as he made his way to her he felt like he was walking on cloud nine but then unexpectedly he felt like he stepped in mud, he looked down and saw his foot was sinking into the concrete, he desperately tried to pull his leg out the more he sank into the concrete and by the time the concrete was up to his waist he began to panic and each for anything that he could use to pull himself out. Once the concrete had reached his neck he noticed the blonde woman slowly approaching him "help me!"

She didn't respond but instead put her foot on top of his head and began pushing him deeper into the concrete until he was now fully emerged, at that moment he sat straight up in his bed in cold sweat while trying to catch his breath, it took him a couple of seconds to catch his breath then once he was now breathing normally he swung his legs over the side and stood up. He couldn't help but look down at his pot belly and sigh, he then cleaned himself up and put on his usual black shirt and jeans "looking good" he said trying to put on a fake smile while trying to ignore the bits of gray hair amongst the blonde, he walked out of his room into a diner and began preparing for the day, as he fired up the grill he couldn't help but think about the events of the past years, his mother kicking him out, him barley making his way through the war and inheriting pop's diner after his death. About half way through the day he was hip deep in orders running back and forth between the kitchen and serving the customers but once the lunch crowd had settled a man in an obviously expensive suite walked in and sat down at the counter, Johnny didn't realize the man had sat down until he turned around and immediately recognized him "look who decided to come down from his ivory tower"

"And look who crawled out of the gutter"

The two immediately busted out laughing as Johnny leaned over the counter and hugged the man "it's great seeing you Johnny"

"You to Carl"

The two old friends nearly spent an hour talking as Johnny served the other customers then just as Carl finished his meal a limousine pulled up outside and honked it's horn twice "sorry Johnny, I've got to go"

"No problem, same time next week"

"You know it"

Carl then slapped a fifty dollar bill on the table and said his goodbye as he walked out the door.

The rest of the day seemed to go on as normal that is until about fifteen minutes before closing Johnny heard the bell over the door ring which prompted him to stop cleaning dishes and head to the front counter where he found someone reading the menu "hey there, were just about to close up so I can't guarantee it will be fresh"

The person didn't replay and just kept on reading the menu keeping their face hidden behind it "got any pie left"

Johnny immediately looked over at the opposite end of the counter and noticed there was one slice of cherry pie left "I got a slice of cherry"

"That will be perfect"

Johnny made a quick note in his pad of paper and went over to collect the pie, once it was on a plate he walked over to the customer and set it down in front of them and at that very moment the person to reveal a red headed woman in her early to mid-twenties "thank you"

Johnny heart seemed to skip a beat then once he collected himself he decided to lean next to the woman "hey there mama"

The woman couldn't help but smile as she took another bite of pie "so what's fine thing like doing in a place like this"

The woman chuckled as she set her fork down "I used to live here as kid until my family moved to Europe, I'm just here to see old friends"

"Oh really"

"Yeah, you got any milk"

"Of course, let me get that for you"

Johnny went back and got her a glass of milk but when he got back to the front the woman was gone, leaving behind only exact change for the pie and the half eaten pie itself. As he got closer to the counter he noticed a folded up napkin sitting just under the money, when he picked up the money he noticed his name written on the napkin, he opened up the napkin which had written on it "good to see you again handsome"

He was completely confused by the woman note but that's when he noticed what time it was and decided to finish cleaning up then head to bed. The next day was his day off so he decided to spend the day picking up supplies while every once in while hitting on some woman who like normal dismiss him, roll their eyes in disgust or straight up slap him, but during all of the rejections that woman kept popping into her head, he was still trying to figure out who she was but not a single person was coming to mind so he just decided to focus on other things and maybe his subconscious would figure it out. Once he was done shopping he dropped off everything back at the diner he went over to his mom's house for Sunday dinner like he usually did, he was just about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened revealing a woman who barley came up to Johnny's chest "hey mama"

"Johnny sweetie, you're just in time, I just took the roast out of the oven"

He helped her finish up dinner and once they sat down she asked him how things were going at the dine "fine, had the weirdest thing happen yesterday"

"Really"

"Yeah, a customer yesterday ordered some pie then she left me a note"

He then pulled out the note and handed it to her "huh, do you know who it is?"

"No clue, but I hope I see her again, she seemed so familiar but I just can't place her, it's driving me crazy"

"My, she must have made a great impact, I've never seen you this worked up"

As soon as she said that he realized she was completely right, this really was the first time in a long time that a woman gave him the time of day and didn't immediately slap him.

Once dinner was over the two watched TV until his mother decided to call it a night, on his way back to the diner he found himself driving through a graveyard then as if he were sleepwalking he got off of his motorcycle and wandered into the maze of headstones until he stopped at one in particular, he kneeled down and brushed off some leaves "hey pop"

He then pulled out a small book and opened it to a marked page "the diner is doing just fine, though I'll still never understand why you left it to me, maybe because you saw me as the son you never had… I don't know, everything seemed to change after the war…"

Before he could continue Johnny noticed a car pull up behind his bike, as he slowly stood up someone exited the car and slowly started to walk towards him. Johnny couldn't make out who it was because of the headlights from the car which was shadowing the person's features only seeing there silhouette and it wasn't until the person was a few feet from Johnny before he realized who it was "hello Johnny"

Johnny was little taken aback by the woman he had met earlier being here "you again"

"Yes"

She then looked down at the gravestone "no ever told me had died, I didn't find out until I came back"

Johnny could clearly tell the saddened look on the woman's face which finally prompted him to ask "who are you?"

The woman couldn't help but chuckle before turning towards Johnny "well I have changed a lot… it's me Johnny, its Suzy."


	2. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Bravo or any of its characters in any way shape or form.

THE C.N. VERSE

JOHNNY BRAVO

CHAPTER TWO

OLD FRIENDS

Johnny wasn't sure how but he found himself sitting in a bar having a drink with Suzy "so finish your story" Suzy said right just as Johnny downed a shot of something "so there I am with my buddy Jack getting ready for lunch and in walks some kid in a lab coat, not even eighteen is barking order orders at some three star generals that were with him and I couldn't believe what I was seeing I nearly dropped the tray I was holding out laughter"

"Oh my god that is hilarious, what happened next?"

At that moment Johnny froze just as he was about to take another drink and went into a daze, almost like he was deep in thought but just as Suzy was about to ask what's wrong he snapped out of his daze "nothing much, they got their food and the kid continued to chew out the generals as they left"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

An awkward silence befell the two as they stared at their drinks while every once in a while looking up at the other, Suzy could clearly tell that something happened after his story that he didn't want to talk about but at that very moment Johnny broke the silence "enough about my old war stories, what have you been up to"

Suzy couldn't help but smile as she took another gulp of her drink then responded to Johnny's question "after my father's death my mother moved us to London to live with my great aunt Caroline, I stayed there until I graduated college and traveled the world that is until the war broke out"

Johnny immediately took note of that "you were in the war"

She didn't respond right away which Johnny also took note of "yeah, I didn't really do much, I was just an assistant to a high ranking official"

"It's a good thing you weren't in the middle of, some of the stories I heard were the stuff of nightmares"

"Well they didn't call it The Conflict of Nations for nothing"

"Yeah… at least that madman who started it is burning in hell"

"I'll toast to that"

The two raised there glasses and clinked them together. The two continued to talk and reconnect until the bar closed and kicked the two out "I can't believe how late is" Suzy said as the two made their way the their respected vehicles "yeah I got to get up early and open the diner"

But just as Johnny straddled his motorcycle he felt her hand rest on his shoulder which caused him to look back and the second their eyes met it was like time had stopped and that two souls that had been seeking their other half had finally been connected. The rest of the night was a blur and the next thing Suzy knew she was waking up in Johnny's bed and as she swung her legs over the side she realized she was nearly naked and quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her as she looked for her clothes but just as she found them folded up neatly on a chair her cell phone buzzed which prompted her to pull her phone and put the earpiece in her ear "hello"

"Yes boss, I'm in Aron City"

Just then she noticed a small box sitting on a desk next to Johnny's bed "nothing seems out of place but my investigation has only just started"

She slowly walked over to the box and opened it to reveal a Silver Star medal "holy shit… oh nothing"

She immediately closed the box "yes, I understand the importance of this mission"

Suzy couldn't help but roll her eyes "if Carl Chryniszzswics is up to no good I'll find out…"

Just then she heard the door creek open "yeah mom everything's fine… I'll call you later okay, alright mom I love you to"

She pulled out the earpiece ant turned to face Johnny "hey"

"Hey… so, last night?"

"you don't remember… we came back here after the bar and we were about to… yeah and just as you got your bra off, you passed out on my bed"

"Oh god" Suzy said completely embarrassed by what had transpired last night while also trying not to laugh "I uh folded your clothes and uh, just slept on the couch in the living room"

Suddenly out of nowhere Suzy walked up to him and kissed him, then after a few seconds the two separated "you're a good man Johnny, that's what I love about you"

Suzy just then realized what she said a stepped away from Johnny "the diner is open so after you get dressed I'd be happy to treat you to breakfast"

"I'd like that"

Johnny smiled and quickly left the room and once the door was closed Suzy sighed as she sat down on the bed then started to stare at the earpiece "dammit Johnny."

Once she got dressed she ventured out into the diner where there a few patrons and Johnny standing at the counter with his back to her but when she got within a few feet of him he turned to face her and she was surprised to see that he was talking with Carl which caught her off guard but only for a second "Little Suzy?" carl said as she approached the counter "by god look at you, you sure have grown up, I haven't seen you… in forever"

"Seems like a lifetime ago"

Unbeknownst to the two men she reached into her pocket and pushed a button on her phone, the words Cloning Phone appeared along with a spinning circle. Suzy immediately noticed the obviously expensive suit Carl was wearing "you seem to be doing well for yourself"

"Yeah I started a tech company out of my garage and it was a marginal success until I met a man named Manfred Drake, with his help I was able to launch the company into the multimillion dollar giant that it is"

"I'm glad thing are going well for you"

"And what have you been up to"

"Moved to Europe with my mom, went to various prestigious schools, traveled the world after college, Johnny let me crash here while I was passing through"

Just then they heard a buzzing sound which prompted Suzy to pull out her phone, the phone read cloning complete "it's my mom, ever the worrier"

She then turned to Johnny "I'm going to have to take a rain check on that breakfast, but I'll call you later okay"

"Okay" Johnny said just as a customer at the far end of the diner raised their hand to get his attention which he immediately saw and ran off to attend to the customer and as soon as Johnny ran off Suzy turned her attention back to Carl "I hate to run, but maybe we'll catch up later"

"I look forward towards that"

The two said their goodbyes and she left just as Johnny came back from helping a customer. As soon as Suzy left the diner she made her way to the back of the building so that she could see what was on Carl's phone but just as the information started to appear a warning suddenly came up saying "error, virus detected, implementing self-destruct"

She quickly pulled out the earpiece and tossed the phone into the nearest trach can and ran like hell until her phone exploded which sounded like somebody set off a handful of cherry bombs. She poked her head out from behind a dumpster to make sure the close was clear which it was and she made her way over to the trashcan and looked down at the charred remains of her phone "shit"

She then put the earpiece in her ear and pushed a button on the side "report"

"Yeah boss it's me"

"Do you have anything to report?"

"I attempted to clone his phone, but apparently he has some sort of safety protocol on it because my phone detected a virus and self-destructed"

Her boss didn't respond but she could hear him sigh in irritation but also worry "this maybe nothing but a case of paranoia but just to be safe I'm coming in, I'll be in Aron city in a few hours"

"Yes boss"

The line then went dead which prompted her to quickly make her way to a safe house nearby. Back inside the diner Carl and Johnny had their usual conversation about what was new in their life "so, are you and Suzy…"

"No, no, we were just catching up last night, had a little too much to drink and we just crashed here"

"Okay" Carl said not believing a single word Johnny said but before they could continue a limousine pulled up as usual and honked the horn three times "until next time Johnny"

Carl again like usual said his goodbye and slapped a fifty dollar bill on the counter and left. Once Carl got into his limo he was greeted by a man who was sitting at the opposite side of the limo "hello Carl"

"Manfred"

As soon as the door closed behind him Carl pulled out his phone and handed it to Manfred "I think we might have a problem"

Manfred looked down at the phone which read "cloning detected, launching safety protocol virus" "do you think Johnny suspects"

"No, he's too much of an idiot… but the girl…"

"Girl, what girl"

Carl didn't respond right away "Suzy, a girl that lived in my old neighborhood, was just passing through"

Before Carl could say anything else Manfred started to chuckle "you clever bastard"

"I'm sorry"

"It's nothing, I think we'll need to speed up production and begin phase two"

"Yes Manfred"

"And then the city will be ours, then the world"

The two started to maniacally start to laugh as the limo pulled away leaving behind a completely oblivious Johnny

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Bravo or any of its characters in any way shape or form.

THE C.N. VERSE

JOHNNY BRAVO

CHAPTER THREE

THE SECRETS

It's been about two weeks since Suzy entered Johnny's life which seemed to greatly improve it, they went out on a few dates and were finally able to be intimate from time to time and she would occasionally help out at the diner whenever Johnny got slammed, he had been the happiest he had been in a long time but there were a few things that plagued his mind, Suzy would disappear for hours at a time and would sometimes return home late at night with cuts and bruises, as if she had been in a major fight, Johnny wanted to ask her about them so many times that he lost count but feared what would happen if he prodded too much into it he would push her away. But that all seemed change on morning when he awoke to find her not sleeping next to him but instead found a note sitting on the night stand which he immediately grabbed "had to duck out early to take care of some things, see you later, Suzy"

Johnny couldn't help but sigh as he got out of bed and once he got dressed he went out to the diner to get the ovens heated up but just as he was about to turn the knob he a light tapping sound, he didn't think anything of it but when he heard it again he realized it was coming from the entrance of the diner, he slowly walked around the counter and was horrified to see laying in a pool of blood and was lightly knocking on the glass door. He quickly ran over and just as he opened the door he was shocked to see it was Suzy "oh my god!"

He immediately pulled out his phone but just as he dialed 911 she suddenly grabbed his arm "no… hospital"

Johnny just went ahead and call for an ambulance and just took what she said as delirium from the blood loss, a few hours later Johnny found himself sitting in a hospital room next to an unconscious Suzy "Mr. Bravo" the doctor said as he entered the room "what can you tell me doctor"

Before answering Johnny's question the doctor checked her vitals then turned towards him "well she's lost a lot of blood, but thank god you got her here when you did, any later and she might not have made it"

"Thank god"

"Now what can you tell me about all the bruises"

Just then a bad feeling came over Johnny, he could tell that this didn't look good especially for him but before he could answer there suddenly a page for him over the intercom about a code orange "oh dear god" the doctor said before rushing out of the room without explaining anything. A few seconds after he left a blonde woman entered "Mr. Bravo" the woman said as she walked in and over to Suzy, Johnny found it extremely difficult not to stare at the woman who seemed to have legs that went for days which the skirt she was wearing didn't help at all but just she got to the hospital bed he snapped out of his daze "Agent Z, what a pickle you've gotten yourself into" suddenly without warning she produced a syringe from inside her suit and injected the contents into Suzy's neck "what the hell do you think you're doing" Johnny said as he reached over and grabbed the woman's wrist "relax, I'm with the good guys, I just injected her with a bio-stimulant, this should help speed up her healing"

"Bio… what I don't understand"

"All will be explained in due time but right now"

She then looked down at her watch "we need to go… grab her"

"Wait what"

"In two minutes armed men are going to come through that door and kill every single thing in this room, now if you wish to live I suggest you pick her up and follow me"

Johnny didn't ask any more question and just unhooked Suzy from the machines and carried her over to the woman who was now holding a gun "this may get loud"

She then put on a pair of glasses which started to glow orange. Once she stepped outside she immediately fired off one round and took out and armed man but then two more appeared behind them but just as if she had eyes in the back of her head she immediately turned around and shot the two men in the head, Johnny was completely amazed by what he was seeing it was as if this woman knew who was going to pop out from where before it even happened, when they made it to the elevator the doors were open as if it was waiting just for them "in!" the woman demanded just as another armed man appeared which she dealt with almost instantaneously.

Once they made it to the parking garage they found a car waiting for them "lay her down in the back!"

While still carrying her Johnny managed to get the back hatch open and place her inside then once the back hatch was closed he hoped into the front passenger seat just as the woman slammed on the accelerator which rocketed the car forward then after nearly running into some oncoming cars they made it out of the garage "okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Your girlfriend back there works for us, we lost contact with her last night, we were about to send in a retrieval team to find her but that's when we received word that you had brought her to the local hospital"

"What does…?"

"You've landed right into the middle of a war Mr. Bravo, good versus evil kind of war, the man I work for saw many evils during the war that he decided to start an organization to combat those who sought to do evil"

"So Suzy is… some kind of secret agent"

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt "were here"

As Johnny stepped out of the car he was confused as to why they had pulled up to an abandoned movie theatre "quickly, bring her inside"

Once he had acquired Suzy and closed the back hatch of the car the woman pointed a small remote at the car and pressed a button, without warning the car suddenly sped away as if it was being driven by a madman "let them chase that for a while."

Once inside Johnny followed the woman to the front row of seats "sit her their"

He did as she said and place Suzy in the second seat from the end then he sat down just to the right of her "so if you don't mind maybe now explaining what's going on"

"Absolutely"

The woman then walked over the seat that was directly across the aisle from Johnny and lifted a section of the arm to reveal various buttons "enjoy the ride"

As soon as she pressed a button a strap suddenly appeared and strapped both Johnny and Suzy down to the seats "what the…"

Before he could finish the seats suddenly descended into the ground and disappeared "are you sure this guy can help us"

"He can get close to Carl and maybe figure what Manfred is planning" man responded through the woman's earpiece "let's only hope."

About an hour later Suzy slowly awoke to find herself lying in bed, as she sat up she immediately realized she was in a safe house "how the hell"

She got out of bed and when she left the bedroom she was surprised to see Johnny sitting on a couch starring at the ground, like he was deep in thought "Johnny?"

He immediately looked up and saw Suzy standing just inside the doorway "oh thank god"

He said as he jumped up from the couch and raced over to hug her "I don't understand, how did we…?"

Before she could finish Johnny released her from the hug "your colleagues rescued you"

"My colleagues?"

"Yeah… Suzy what the hell is going on?"

Suzy wasn't sure how to answer that so she motioned for him to join her on the couch "remember when I said I was an assistant to a high ranking official during the war"

"Yeah"

"Well that was sort of a half truth, I did assist him… in covert military assignments"

"So all the cuts and bruises that you come home with"

"Occupational hazard"

Johnny couldn't help but sigh in frustration "I… for the past two weeks I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure out a way to ask you about… everything"

"I know I've kept a lot from you, but I did it for your own safety"

"My own safety?"

"Carl, he's mixed up with a really bad guy and he's planning something big"

"I know"

"What?"

"Yeah he told me about it a few days ago, they are about to release a new phone that's going allow customers to connect all of their electronic devices"

"My god that's it, the cellphones are connected somehow… Johnny you have to help me take him down…"

"Are you listening to yourself, I've known Carl my entire life and you're making it sound like he some kind of Bond villain"

"Johnny I… you have to believe me"

"I don't know what to believe… I need to get out of here"

Suzy knew that she loading all of this on him and knew that he would need time to process all of this, so she showed him how to work the elevator which he took back up to the abandoned theatre. After a rather long cab ride Johnny finally arrived at the diner "ever be it so humble"

As soon as he paid the driver heard a horn honk which turned his attention to the parking lot where he saw Carl's limo parked and running but when he approached the limo he saw the driver inside motioning to Johnny to go inside the diner and while he made his way to the diner what Suzy had said seemed to echo through his mind "no, it can't be"

When he entered the diner he was surprised to see Carl sitting at the counter sipping on a cup of coffee "Carl?"

Carl immediately turned to see Johnny "dear god Johnny"

Carl hopped off the stool and hugged Johnny "I heard about what happened to Suzy, I've been trying to get hold of you for the past hour"

"Yeah sorry, it's been an… intense past couple of hours, I must have left my phone here, but everything is fine, Suzy will be fine"

Carl couldn't help but sigh in relief as him and Johnny walked over and sat down at the counter "I see you didn't hesitate to use the spare I gave you"

At that moment Johnny realized he had blood on his shirt "listen I'm going to… go change"

"Yeah no problem"

Johnny quickly walked back to the rear of the building but just as he walked into his house he was shocked to see the place had been ransacked "what, the, hell"

He immediately ran into his bedroom which was equally ransacked and started desperately looking for something, luckily after a few moments he finally found what he was looking for, his silver star. After a few more minutes of searching he found his cell phone and a clean shirt but just as he was about to dial 911 he realized something didn't seem right so he walked back out to the diner but just as he walked back out he was surprised to see Carl sitting at the counter except this time there was a gun sitting next to his cup of coffee "hey Johnny, I think we need to have a conversation."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The Truth of it All

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Bravo or any of its characters in any way shape or form.

THE C.N. VERSE

JOHNNY BRAVO

CHAPTER FOUR

THE TRUTH OF IT ALL

"What's going on Carl?"

"Oh I thought we would have a chat like old times"

Carl then motioned for Johnny to sit next to him which he complied and sat down next to Carl leaving a seat between the two of them "did you think that when you woke up this morning the day was going to play out like this?"

"I… don't know"

Carl couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed the gun and pointed it at Johnny "listen Johnny, we've been friends for a long time and I would prefer not to do something I don't want to do…"

"What happened to you?" Johnny asked interrupting Carl who was mid-sentence "what do you mean?"

"Look at you, your pointing a gun at you friend"

"I'm truly sorry, but I must make sure are plan goes off without a hitch, so please tell me, where is Suzy"

"I don't know, the ambulance wouldn't let me ride with her and she wasn't at the hospital when I got there"

Carl didn't respond and just stared at Johnny for a few seconds "that's clearly a lie, cameras in the hospital show you carrying her out with another woman"

By now Johnny was panicking and wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this "alright Carl, you win, just tell me what your planning"

"Certainly, built within all of our new cellphones there is a program that will allow us to manipulate humans and reprogram them to obey us"

"Right"

"Now, where is Suzy?"

"Alright first you take a left on Cole Road, actually she's pretty hard to find I should probably wright it down for you, you got a pen"

Without even realizing it Carl reached into his jacket to pull out a pen and took his eyes off of Johnny which was his opening. Johnny quickly reached over, grabbed Carl's cup of coffee and smashed it across his face causing Carl to drop his gun as he fell to the ground as he clutched the side of his face, Johnny quickly picked up Carl's gun and proceeded to call the police but while he waited for someone to answer Carl began to stand up which prompted Johnny to point the gun at him "stay down Carl, I've called the police"

Carl didn't respond and just continued to stand up and by the time his feet was under him he facing away from Johnny. "Carl?"

Carl slowly turned around to face Johnny and right off the bat he could tell something wasn't right with Carl who suddenly charged at Johnny "no!" Johnny yelled as fired of around which hit Carl in the shoulder, but that didn't slow him down any and knocked the gun out of Johnny's hand just as he latched onto his throat then lifted him up in the air "Carl…"

Johnny tried to loosen Carl's grip by hitting his arm but after a few hits his arm became sore, it felt like his was hitting solid steel. Carl then tossed him over the counter and tumbled into the deep fryer which when he hit it, it turned on "what the hell"

Carl hopped the counter and made a b line straight for him, by now Johnny knew Carl had gone crazy and was looking around for anything that he could use to defend himself, luckily he found a knife and just as Carl bent down to pick him up he stabbed him in the chest which caused carl to stumble backwards then looked down at the knife then back to Johnny who by now was freaking out and tried to make a run for it but just as he got to his feet he slipped and fell back down to the ground but while on the way down reached out grab anything, he ended up grabbing the handle of a fry basket which caused it come flying out of the fryer and plash Carl in hot oil. When Johnny felt drops of hot oil hit his back he immediately scrambled away from the fryer and just when he was clear he rolled over onto his back "holy shit!" Johnny screamed in horror as he witnessed half the skin on Carl's face melt away to reveal a metallic skull "a fucking robot"

"Kill…kill" The robot Carl said as he took a step towards Johnny but at the very moment it stepped on a puddle of oil which caused it to slip and fall, then when it's head hit the side of the fryer it basically collapsed under the robot and it's head became emerged in to hot oil.

The robot attempted to stand back up but by the time it was on its hands and knees the oil had already seeped into its head and destroyed the processing chips and it froze in place, Johnny not entirely sure it was dead slowly got up and walked over to it but just as he was about to poke it with a rolling pin he had picked up it suddenly collapsed to the ground then just as he sighed in relief he heard someone clear their throat which caused him to spin around and ready his rolling pin but then lowered it when he saw it was Suzy "Johnny what happened"

Johnny looked around at the carnage that surrounded him just so that he could make sense of what had just happened "Carl… he attacked me… I fought him off… he, he's a robot"

Confused by what she was hearing she walked around the counter to where Johnny was standing and was horrified but what she saw "let's um… let's go outside and get some air"

She took the rolling pin away from him and escorted him outside. Once outside he looked over and saw the limo had been abandoned "alright have a seat" Suzy said as she helped him sit down on the curb "listen, I want you to sit here and take a breather I'll be right back I need to grab something from inside"

Against her better judgment she left him sitting there and once inside she went straight Johnny's room "there you are" she said as she grabbed the case that housed his silver star but just as she turned to leave she saw the robot Carl standing in doorway which surprised her so much she dropped the case "hello Suzy."

Back outside Johnny had finally calmed down and was sorting out everything that had happened but just as he had stood up to go back inside he heard what sounded like an explosion from within the diner but before he could go inside he heard a sound outside and when he looked up he was shocked to see the robot rocketing away with an unconscious Suzy in its arms "no, no, no you bastard!"

Just as the robot was nearly out of site he heard his phone ring which he answered "hello Johnny"

"Carl… you son of a… I swear to god if you…"

"Relax Johnny, no harm will come to her as long as you bring me what she stole from us"

"Stole from you, I have no idea…"

"I'm sure your new friends would be happy to help you, the clocks ticking friend"

Before Johnny could reply the line went dead which caused him to immediately run into the diner and began tearing through everything in the hopes of finding anything that points to whatever Suzy took but after twenty minutes of searching he entered his bedroom and nearly tripped over the case Suzy had dropped earlier, in his frustration he quickly turned around and was about to kick it but stopped when he realized what it was. The moment he saw the case he realized he was only frustrating himself more the longer he looked so he decided to sit down on his bed and as he sat down he picked up the case "dammit Jack, what have I gotten myself into"

He was about set the case on his nightstand when he heard something shift inside the case, he slowly opened the case to see the lining was starting to come loose and out of curious he started to tear it and right there hidden behind the lining was a flash drive "I'll be dammed"

With the flash drive in hand he ran back into diner but when he got there he saw the blonde woman standing just on the other side of the counter "Mr. Bravo, I understand we have a problem."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Man Behind The Curtain

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Bravo or any of its characters in any way shape or form.

THE C.N. VERSE

JOHNNY BRAVO

CHAPTER FIVE

THE MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN

"A problem you say" Johnny said as he slipped the flash drive into his pants pocket "yes, Agent Z has been taken by Carl"

"I don't…

"I'm going to stop you right there, we tracked the robot from this location… and don't think I didn't see you slip something into your pocket, a flash drive perhaps"

Johnny wasn't sure what to say but he knew what he had to do "you can't stop me"

Then without even saying another word he stormed past the woman, picked up Carl's gun and was just about to leave but stopped when he heard the woman say the one thing he wasn't expecting "who said anything about stopping you"

Johnny turned around to face the woman and realized she was carrying a briefcase in one hand and a duffle bag in the other "now… I have someone who wishes to speak with you"

She dropped the duffle bag and set the briefcase one counter. AfterAfter she opened the case a hologram of man appeared but his face was blurred but Johnny could clearly tell this man was wearing some kind of lab coat "Mr. Bravo, I thought it was time we met face to face… sort of"

"Listen I would really love to talk with you but I have to save my girlfriend"

"Mr. Bravo wait"

Johnny didn't listen and just walked away "you have to listen… I was there!"

Johnny immediately froze in place "I was there, the day the enemy attacked your base, I know what happened!"

"Bullshit"

"No bullshit, I saw you, you held off the enemy until backup arrived, you saved a number of high ranking individuals"

"How could you possibly know that?"

The man didn't respond and just stepped forward so that his face was no longer blurred "you"

"Yes Johnny, the… how did you put it, kid who was barking orders"

It seemed like Johnny's whole world came to a screeching halt "why?"

"We need you, you're the only one who can end this, stop Carl once and for all"

"No, I'm going to give him what he wants and save Suzy"

"You were a soldier once, I would think you would understand…"

"What, fighting for truth, justice and the American way… that ship sailed when…"

"Jack died, I read the report and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"But I was supposed to keep an eye on him, I told him to wait in the kitchen but…

"It wasn't your fault, the enemy was clearing out building after building, he was afraid of being captured"

Johnny didn't know what to say and just sat down at the counter "please, if I could send my own people I would but he would just execute Suzy then disappear, even destroy his building and blame it on rogue terrorists, then he and Manfred will be free to rebuild and attempt this again, they must be stopped here and now."

Johnny remained quiet for a few seconds thinking about everything that had happened but then he thought about Jack and knew that if he were in his shoes he would do the right thing "I'll do it"

"Fantastic, my assistant will give you everything you need, now I need to go and deal with some stuff on my end, good luck Johnny"

As soon as the hologram disappeared the blond woman closed the case and set the duffle bag on the counter "the boss figured you'd agree to help so he decided to give you some gifts"

She then opened the bag and started pulling out gadgets "one pair of tech spec glasses, when you use these they connect to all security cameras in whatever building you happen to be in and gives you a 3d map, it can also indicate who's a robot"

She then pulled out a black t-shirt "he thought you could use a new one"

Johnny examined the shirt and nothing special about it stuck out to him "not very hi-tech"

"Just put it on"

He immediately took off his shirt and for a split second he thought he saw the woman take a peek at him but he knew he didn't have time to think about that and just put the shirt on. As soon as he put the shirt on various strands lights lit up in sequence then almost immediately went out "that shirt is interwoven with Nano-tech fibers, it amplifies the strength of anyone who wears it"

She then reached in the bag and pulled out a handgun "standard issue military side arm, with some added extras, built into the handle is a small bit of C4, enough to blow a hole in the side of the building, use only as a last resort, you activate it by pulling the trigger when there is no clip in it, you'll have thirty second delay after that"

"Anything else?"

The blonde woman paused for a second and looked around the diner then after a few seconds she returned her attention back to Johnny "try not die"

She then patted him on the side of his face "good luck"

Johnny was so taken aback by what she had just said he barely noticed the woman leave. Once realized the woman was gone he knew what needed to be done, he tucked the gun in the back of his pants and the two extra magazines in his pocket "alright Carl, time to end this"

A few minutes later he pulled up and noticed that Carl was doing some construction to the entrance of building.

Right before he entered the building he noticed a sledgehammer laying a few feet away from him and without even a second of hesitation he picked it up and head into the building. Once Johnny made it through the other side of the revolving door he quickly put on the glasses the blonde woman gave him and that moment he noticed a man standing next to the elevator. Johnny approached the man and once he was within a few feet of him the man turned to look Johnny swung the sledgehammer, taking the mans head clean off, leaving behind sparking wires and loose bits of metal " I think I'll like this nano-fiber thing"

As the robot fell to the side Johnny pressed the button to call the elevator. AsAs he rode the elevator to the top floor he set the sledgehammer down and pulled out his gun to make sure it was loaded but just then the elevator stopped on floor short of his destination causing him to accidentally hit the switch that the ejected the clip "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, I knew you'd come, little Suzy has been waiting ever so patiently for you to arrive… did you bring the flash drive"

As soon as Carl's voice stopped echoing over the intercom Johnny noticed the camera in the corner of the elevator, without saying a word he pulled the flash drive from his pocket and held it up to the camera. "good, now the doors are going to open up and I want you to hand it to one of my associates on the other side"

Johnny knew that that the second those doors opened he was dead man but then he noticed the emergency hatch above him, with quick thinking he smashed the camera with his sledgehammer and started to scramble out of the elevator.

As soon as he pulled his feet out of the elevator a hail of bullets completely obliterated the inside of the elevator "I'm coming for you Carl"

He started to climb up and after a few months minutes of climbing he came to the elevator doors. Once me managed to get them open he looked down the elevator shaft and saw what he assumed were robots climbing out of the elevator, unfortunately due to some sweat the glasses slipped off, he tried to reach for them but they just slipped through his fingers. One of the robots noticed the glasses falling towards them and instinctively caught the glasses which started to beep, the robot looked closer at the glasses and saw a message displayed on them "non-authorized entity, deploying security protocol"

Suddenly the glasses exploded causing a fireball that was racing up towards Johnny, luckily he managed to leap away just as reached the door which provide some cover but was still launched him away, landing a few feet from the door to Carl's office "okay, after this, I'm going to rip that punk kids head off. After a few seconds of Johnny catching his breath he slowly approached the door but then stopped when he heard a gunshot which caused him to instinctively crouch to avoid the bullet "I know you're out their Johnny"

Johnny then heard a loud buzzing sound and the double doors began to slowly open. Once the doors separated enough he saw Carl standing behind Suzy with his arm around her neck and a gun in his other hand pointing it at her head "drop the sledgehammer"

Johnny complied and tossed it away then raised his hands "good boy, now hand over the flash drive"

"I'm complying"

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the flash drive but just he held it up to show Carl it slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor.

In the blink of an eye Carl pointed his gun at Johnny who froze "it's all good Carl, just stay calm"

As Johnny knelt down to grab the flash drive he winked at Suzy who wasn't sure what he was planning but when he grabbed the flash drive he attempted to stand up but stumbled causing the flash drive to go flying towards Carl who immediately let go of Suzy and leapt toward the flash drive and the second he caught it Johnny pulled out his gun. As soon as Carl had the flash drive he turned towards Johnny thinking he had won only to realize Johnny had a beat on him " what are you going to do Johnny, shoot me, your oldest friend"

"god knows I should for the crap you pulled"

"Well in that case" Carl then snapped his fingers and out of the corner of Johnny's eye he saw Suzy suddenly stand at attention. Before he could do anything the robot Suzy smacked the gun out of his hand then hurled him across the room "ow" Johnny said as he struggled to get his feet under budget that's when he noticed both Carl and robot Suzy approaching him "what… did you do with Suzy"

"oh don't worry she's safely tucked away in my private room back there, but I'd be more worried about"

As soon as the two reached him the robot Suzy pointed the gun at him "kill this idiot and then the word will be mine."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
